Welcome to the Jungle
by satellitecall1
Summary: High School Senior Piper Chapman goes to an Accepted Students Day at Smith College, where she is paired with current student Alex Vause. How will they handle the situation? AU One shot


_A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the delay in one-shots. I was in Europe visiting family from the end of March until this past Thursday, and did not have access to the internet while I was there. I had tried to finish_ Welcome to the Jungle _before I left, but it didn't end up happening. However, without the internet, I was able to finish this story, as well as write another one, but they're hand written so I'll need some time to type it up on my laptop. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and sorry for the gap between fics!_

* * *

**Welcome to the Jungle**

"Now Piper, please remember to be on your best behavior," Carol Chapman said as her husband pulled into the school's entrance.

"Yes Mom," Piper replied dutifully, her tone tinted with annoyance. It was a Thursday morning, and seventeen year old Piper Chapman had just spent the past week trapped in a car with her parents. As a high school senior on April Vacation, Piper had been stuck in a car with her parents for several days, visiting the schools that had accepted her in hopes of making her decision easier. They had begun with Wesleyan University in Middletown, Connecticut, and continued down to New York University, and Vassar before finally coming to western Massachusetts.

Smith College was one of the few schools that Piper had actually wanted to attend. It seemed far enough away from her parents, but with enough of a name to gain their approval. Therefore, it didn't take much for her parents to agree to let her attend the accepted students day at Smith. What she hadn't expected was for them to sign her up for an overnight stay.

Smith ran a special program during high school April Vacation, allowing students to take a tour, sit in on classes, speak with various club leaders and students in their major, and then stay overnight in a First Year Dorm room. Piper wasn't all that thrilled about the overnight stay; she found herself to be quiet and awkward, and wasn't sure how she should handle herself in another girl's room.

Stopping in front of the welcome tent, Piper's father shut off the car and turned to her.

"Now, have a great time Piper. Get a real feel for the campus, and the type of people here. Make sure they are the type of people you want yourself associating with," Bill Chapman smiled.

"Yes Daddy," Piper nodded, not missing the hidden meaning in her father's words. It wasn't so much about whether Piper would like the girls at Smith, but whether Piper's _parents _would approve of them.

"And remember, we'll pick you up at ten AM tomorrow!" Piper's mom called after her as she grabbed her duffel bag from the trunk.

With a final wave, her parents were off to a local hotel for the night, and Piper was registered for this evening. She was placed in a tour group with ten other girls, most of whom seemed, at best, mildly interested in attending Smith.

Piper stood at the fringe of the group, who were casually chatting and making small talk around her. A shorter girl with long brown hair noticed her just standing there and made her way over to her.

"Hi," the girl, who appeared soft spoken, said tentatively. "I'm Polly."

"Piper," the blonde replied shyly. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," said Polly. "Are you thinking about coming here in the fall?"

"Yeah," Piper smiled. "I think so. It's a good school and it's about two hours away from home, so I think it'll be a good fit."

"Where are you from?"

"Fairfield, Connecticut. You?"

"White Plains, New York."

"Cool, that's not too far from me. Do you think you'll come here?"

"Probably," Polly shrugged, looking around apathetically. "I didn't get into my top choice, but this is a good alternate. It's got a pretty campus, and a few other big schools around."

"True," Piper agreed.

Soon, the group was called to order by their tour guide, a senior psychology major named Tara. She began the tour briskly, but soon lightened up. Tara recounted various Smith traditions such as Ivy Day and the Thursday Candlelight Dinner. She also spoke highly of the professional experience she received at Smith through internships and research studies.

After about an hour, the group ended back in their original spot.

"Okay girls," Tara began. "We're going to head to lunch, and then you guys are on your own until dinner. I recommend you check out some classes, get a feel for whether you like the lectures and professors. For those of you who are doing an overnight, we'll meet back here at five for dinner, and then you'll get your assigned student and room for the night."

"Are you going to go to any classes?" Polly asked as they moved into the cafeteria.

"Yeah, probably," Piper nodded. "I really want to get a feel for them."

"What are you going to major in?"

"Probably English or something similar, it's the only subject in school I think I'm really passionate about. You?"

"My parents want me to study business," Polly rolled her eyes. "They say it's a good way to make money. I might check out a marketing class though. Are you staying overnight?"

"I am," Piper affirmed.

"Cool, me too. Do you want to meet back here for dinner?"

"Sure," Piper smiled, slightly relieved that she seemed to be making a friend.

* * *

After a quick lunch, Piper grabbed a copy of the course catalogue and was on the move. She attended two English classes, _Archaic British Myths and Legends _and _American Literature before 1865,_ and she fell in love. The professors were dynamic, and the most of the students were invested, participating fully in the discussions at hand. Piper was really starting to genuinely see herself here, and she couldn't wait for August to roll around so she could really start.

She met Polly for dinner, where they compared how they felt about the classes they had been too. Eventually, their discussion made its way towards their personal lives, talking about their families, high school friends, clubs and sports. Polly had a dry sense of humor, and was one of those "tell it like it is" people, which Piper found refreshing.

About forty girls were doing an overnight, the room of the dining hall full when Piper and Polly got there. They registered, and Piper was handed an envelope with the current students name inside. Opening the envelope, she found some basic information:

_Assigned to: Alex Vause_

_Year: Sophomore_

_Major: Economics, minor in English_

_Residence Hall: Emerson Hall _

Piper looked around, hoping for some obvious clue as to who this Alex Vause was. Several other prospective students, including Polly, had seemed to have already found their host for the night. As the girls began to trickle out, Piper began feeling nervous, like she was being forgotten.

"Piper Chapman?"

Piper turned at the sound of her name, her eyes falling on tall, dark haired girl with secretary glasses. The girl's eyebrows were raised, and she reached up to adjust her glasses, Piper catching a glimpse of a tribal tattoo on her wrist.

"Um, yes…yeah, that's me," Piper stuttered out, still staring wide eyed at this girl. This very attractive girl.

"My name is Alex," the girl replied, seeming bored with the situation. "I'm your host for the night."

"Oh, okay," Piper said quietly as Alex was turning around.

"Come on kid, let's go," Alex called behind her, and Piper shot into motion, quickly catching up with the older girl.

"Thank you for hosting me tonight," Piper said politely with a small smile when she reached Alex.

Alex, in turn, rolled her eyes at Piper's gratitude. "Whatever," she muttered as the brunette continued walking.

They walked the rest of the way back to Emerson Hall in silence. Piper kept sneaking glances at Alex, but the older girl completely ignored her.

Alex unlocked her dorm room, with Piper following behind her. The room was surprisingly small, apparently only fit for one person. A twin bed, dresser, desk, and closet lined the perimeter of the small room, only allowing about six square feet of floor space.

"You don't have a roommate?" Piper asked, surprised.

Alex scoffed. "No. I'm not really a people person. The last thing that I want is to share a tiny room with another girl," Alex moved towards the bed, throwing a pillow and thick blanket on the ground. "You can sleep on the floor."

"Wow, thanks," Piper said, her tone biting as she rolled her eyes. Alex whipped around, eyes scrunching slightly as she studied Piper. "Sorry," Piper muttered apologetically, looking down at the dorm room floor.

Piper placed her bags on the floor by where Alex threw the pillow and blanket, sliding into Alex's desk chair as Alex flopped onto her bed stomach first, reaching for a book.

Piper used the uncomfortable silence to study Alex's bedroom. Rolling Stones posters and images of rock bands littered the walls, and the corner of Alex's dresser held a record player and a large collection of vinyl records. However, Piper noticed a distinct lack of pictures in the room. No pictures with friends hung on the walls, and the only picture she could see was of Alex with an older woman, probably her mother, based on their matching smirks and green eyes.

After twenty minutes of silence, Piper finally cleared her throat. "So," she began. "Do you like any of her classes?"

Alex looked up from her book and laughed at Piper, _actually_ laughed at her. "No," Alex replied, still sniggering. "Who actually likes going to class?"

Alex's attitude was making Piper flush, both in anger and embarrassment. "Then why the hell are you even in school?"

"Because I obviously don't want to be flipping burgers for my whole life," Alex snapped, glaring at Piper. Piper's eyes widened in shock, and she looked away from Alex, slightly turning her body to face more towards the desk than her host. Alex sighed, her voice softening as she continued. "I got a scholarship to go to go here," Alex admitted quietly. "And it means a lot to my mom that I go to college."

Piper nodded, unsure as to how else to respond. She wasn't sure that she really liked Alex Vause all that much; she was straightforward, sarcastic, and seemed to be annoyed by Piper's general presence in her room, but she was clearly not unfeeling, and Piper had to admit that Alex Vause intrigued her.

Piper decided to try again. "Do you any advice for me if I decide to come here?" Piper asked shyly, making eye contact with Alex. Alex stared back at her, expression thoughtful until a slow smile crept across her face.

"About ninety-five percent of the lesbians at Smith are clingy as fuck, so be careful who you sleep with," Alex smiled.

Piper gasped, blushing beet red. "What… How – I – I'm not," Piper stuttered, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Why would you think I'm gay?" Piper had never said _anything _to _anyone _about the recent questioning she'd begun with herself. Over the past few months, Piper realized that she was attracted to certain girls as well as boys (which, apparently, included Alex Vause), and had done a little experimenting with some girls in the theater club she was a part of, but she was nowhere near ready to label herself, nor was she ready to divulge this secret to anyone. The fact that Alex was so easy to pick up on Piper's questioning sexuality made her on else, _who else _may know this secret that she had been hiding?

Alex just smiled knowingly at Piper, looking her up and down and checking her out. Seemingly content with her assessment of Piper, Alex replied. "Fine, don't sleep with the boys from UMASS Amherst. I personally don't swing that way, but since you _clearly _do, just don't. Based on what I've seen at house parties, they're real douche bags."

Piper smiled at Alex, giggling slightly. Alex returned the smile, eventually beginning to laugh as well until her phone buzzed with a text message. Scanning it quickly, Alex suddenly stood, moving towards her closet.

"C'mon kid, we're going out," Alex announced as she pulled her tee shirt over her head and turned to face Piper, wearing only a lacy black bra.

Piper's jaw dropped at the sight. "What?" she asked, dumbfounded. She tried to pull her attention away from Alex's breasts, but the brunette smiled knowingly as Piper made eye contact.

"There's a party on campus tonight, and I'm going out," Alex explained.

"B-but you're my host," Piper stuttered. "You aren't allowed to take me out to a college party.

"Listen kid," Alex replied, her voice turning authoritative. "This is the party of the year. I'm not missing it over some stupid Admitted Students Day"

"But I'm not allowed to go," Piper argued softly, but was cut off by Alex.

"Then don't go!" Alex exclaimed, exasperated. "I only agreed to host an accepted student because I have too many write-ups on my college record, and the Dean said he would drop a few if I hosted, and I can come back next fall. So, I don't care if you like me, or even if you end up coming to Smith or not. But, if you do come to this party, I'll at least be reminded why I can't take a girl home tonight. If you don't go, and I do come back with a girl, you can't complain."

Piper studied Alex, gauging the girl's seriousness before smiling slightly. "Alright," the blonde relented. "I'll go with you."

"Do you have anything more… appropriate?" Alex asked, gesturing to Piper. Piper looked down at her grey polo and jeans, once again feeling inadequate in Alex's presence.

"This won't work?" Piper asked dumbly, her eyes widening. Alex let out a snort before turning back towards her closet, pulling on a tank top before thumbing through the hangers

Suddenly, a navy shirt was being tossed at Piper. "Here, where this," Alex said by way of explanation. "It'll probably be too big for you, but it's too small for me, so it will have to do."

Piper nodded, turning away from Alex for as much privacy she could get in the small dorm and pulled the polo over her head, replacing it with the navy tank top. The straps and neck of the top were made of lace, and the top flowed loosely down. It was a bit too long, and gaped at the chest, causing Piper to fidget with the straps.

"Here, let me," Alex said suddenly from behind Piper. She fixed the back of Piper's top before placing her hands on Piper's waist to spin her around. Piper shuddered as Alex's hands skimmed her waist, and the blonde inhaled sharply in hopes of calming down. She glanced up at Alex, only to find the older girl staring right back at her, eyes smoldering. She couldn't tame her racing heart, or clenching stomach as Alex held her gaze, even as Alex finished adjusting the blonde's top.

"There," Alex husked, her hands dropping from Piper's shoulders.

"Thanks," Piper whispered, still staring at Alex.

Alex smiled as she took a step back. "You look incredible," Alex murmured before turning, grabbing her toothbrush, and walking out, leaving Piper alone in the room.

* * *

Piper moved from one room of the party to the next, her hand gripping the solo cup and her gait unsteady. Piper had lost track of Alex about fifteen minutes ago, and now Piper, alone, underage, and tipsy, was desperate to find her.

Alex had been great since they had arrived at the party hosted by one of Alex's friends. The older girl had kept a close eye on Piper, telling her which pots to drink from and which to avoid, and even introduced her to a few of her friends. It wasn't until one girl began tugging Alex into another room that Piper lost sight of her among the crown of people, and now Piper was searching for her host.

"Excuse me," a hand tapped Piper on the shoulder, causing Piper to spin around. A boy, about six feet tall with shaggy, sandy blonde hair and blue eyes stared back at her, smiling. Piper had to admit that he was attractive, though not really her type (Piper was quickly beginning to realize that her type was 5'10, with long black hair, and secretary glasses…)

"Hi?"

"I don't think I've seen you around before," the boy stated with a grin.

"I don't go to school here," Piper supplied. "I'm here visiting… a friend."

"Ah," The boy nodded, sticking out his hand. "I'm Matt."

"Piper," she replied, shaking Matt's hand briefly while looking over his shoulder for Alex.

"So Piper," Matt began, stepping towards her. "What are you doing later tonight?"

Piper opened her mouth to reply as an arm snaked around her waist. "She has plans with me," a familiar voice answered for her.

"Alex," Piper breathed in relief, turning her head slightly to see Alex, who was smiling knowingly back at her.

"Sorry Vause," Matt stepped back, holding up her hands in surrender. "Didn't realize she was taken."

"She is," Alex affirmed, glancing down at Piper quickly.

"See you around," Matt said, turning and heading into another room.

"Sorry about that Pipes," Alex apologized, removing her arm from Piper's waist but remained standing close to her. "You were looking all deer – in – the – headlights lost, and he's one of those UMASS guys I warned you about, so I had to improvise."

"No thank you for saving me," Piper replied emphatically. "I wasn't sure how to turn him down. You see, he's not really my type."

Alex cocked an eyebrow at Piper's admission, smiling smugly. "Not your type?"

Piper shook her head slowly, eyes wide. "No," she whispered.

Alex stepped slightly closer to Piper, studying the younger girl. Nodding her head towards the other roo, where the music was blaring, Alex asked "Do you want to dance?"

"Mmm," Piper sighed, smiling and nodding. Alex reached for Piper's hand, interlocking their fingers as they moved through the crowd to the other room. The room was filled with grinding couples, and Alex moved towards the middles of the room. With a smile, Alex spun Piper around, stepping behind the blond and pressing her front into Piper's back. The older girl then placed her hands on Piper's hips and began to dance, guiding the blonde. Piper turned her head, making eye contact with Alex and holding her gaze through the song and into the next.

After dancing through several songs, Alex squeezed Piper's hips, turning the blonde to face her. "So," Alex began with a smirk. "Do you think Smith is a good fit?"

"Eh," Piper shrugged, trying to act casual. "I don't know."

"Well," Alex smirked, taking a step closer to Piper. "I think I might be able to convince you."

"Really?" Piper arched her brow as Alex again stepped closer. "And how's that?"

"I have my ways,"

And then Alex's lips were on hers. And it was wonderful.

Alex's lips moved purposefully against Piper's, soft but firm as she broke away briefly before returning to the blonde's lips. Piper moaned when their lips reconnected, reaching up to hold Alex's face to hers. Alex in turn gripped Piper's hips, pulling the blonde flush against her as she gently worked Piper's lips open and slipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Far too soon for Piper's liking, Alex pulled away. "And how was that?"

"It was…alright," Piper shrugged, but was grinning at Alex.

"You know," Alex began. "I have much more _persuasive _methods."

"Show me," Piper demanded seductively, again pressing herself against Alex.

Nodding once, Alex again grabbed Piper's hand, this time leading her out the room, the house, and back to her dorm room.

* * *

"Oh my god," sighed Piper a couple of hours later as she fell back against the bed, panting.

Alex moved from under the sheet, kissing Piper's stomach and wiping her mouth before her smug expression rested in front of Piper. "Horrible, wasn't it" quipped Alex as Piper grabbed the older girl's face.

"The worst," Piper half moaned as she kissed Alex deeply. "You're really bad at that," she punctuated with another kiss.

"So, how did I do at persuading you?" Alex asked as she rolled off of Piper, propping herself up on her side next to the blonde.

"Well," Piper began, a mischievous glint in her eyes. " You seem pretty convinced that Smith is a good fit for me," Piper gently pushed Alex so she was lying on her back, rolling on top of her. "But I might want to test that theory out for myself." Piper softly kissed Alex, sliding her hand down between their bodies and lightly stroking Alex's core.

Alex moaned into Piper's mouth before breaking the kiss. "You go right ahead," Alex replied, her voice husky.

Piper needed no further instruction as she began trailing kisses down Alex's neck and continuing her ministrations on Alex's core, the brunette's moans filling the room.

* * *

They woke up to the sound of Piper's alarm clock, naked and tangled together, with Alex pressing into Piper's back. Piper reacted first, reaching for the desk to turn off her alarm before rolling over to face Alex.

Alex blinked awake slowly, eyebrows knitted together depicting her distaste for being awake this early. However, as she focused on Piper, her disgruntled expression gave way to something softer.

"Morning," Piper whispered softly, eyes wide.

"Hmm, morning," Alex sighed, tilting her head and pressing her lips lightly against Piper's. "C'mon kid, let's grab some breakfast.

The dressed slowly, brushing against one another and stealing kisses as they dressed. Alex led Piper to the dining hall, where she and the other overnight guests were to receive free breakfasts and get picked up by their parents. Piper and Alex ended up eating with Polly and her host, though Alex didn't talk much. According to Alex, she is "really not a morning person."

As Ales and Piper exited the dining hall, Alex pulled the younger girl aside, holding out her hand. "Give me your phone."

Piper obliged and Alex typed into her phone before handing it back to her.

"My number" Alex explained. "If you do choose Smith, text me in September."

"Let me give you my number, just in case," Piper insisted, quickly saving her number into Alex's phone, smiling at the brunette. "I had a great time, thank you"

"Me too kid," Alex grinned back.

Piper glanced around quickly before stepping closer to Alex, kissing her quickly before pulling away. "See you around."

"See you around," Alex repeated.

Piper moved away, searching out her parents' car in the parking lot. Before climbing into the backseat, Piper looked back, surprised to find Alex still standing there. Alex lifted her hand in a half wave, which Piper returned with a grin.

As she and her parents pulled away from Smith, Piper couldn't help but find herself waiting for fall.

* * *

**Four Months Later**

"Ugh, thank god this is the last one," Polly groaned as she dropped a cardboard box on the bed, and Piper smiled sympathetically. Piper and Polly had kept in touch over the summer, and had opted to live together rather than risk a random roommate. Polly had been at Smith since that morning, and was practically done unpacking while Piper had barely started, more focused on bringing everything up to her room and getting rid of her parents.

"Hey babe," a familiar voice floated through the dorm room a few minutes later. Piper whipped around, smiling, pleased to see Alex leaning against the door frame, dressed in frayed jean shorts and a black tank top.

"Hey yourself."

"Oh god," Polly groaned, looking between the girls, slightly annoyed. "I don't think I want to be here for this." Grabbing her wallet and student ID, Polly moved towards the door before turning around. "I'm heading to the bookstore to grab a few things. Are we still on for dinner?"

"Yeah, for 5:30," Piper confirmed.

Polly nodded before leaving that room, staring skeptically at Alex.

"Sorry about that," Piper apologized to Alex, smiling sheepishly. " She's just been really stressed out about moving everything in and making sure it fits."

Alex shrugged indifferently, moving towards Piper's side of the room. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Yes please!" Piper exclaimed, pointing to a box of books, "Can you unpack these and put them on the shelf above my desk?"

"Sure Pipes," Alex replied, lightly brushing up against Piper as she moved towards the younger girl's desk.

They worked in silence for a while before Alex finally broke it.

"Hey," Alex began, and Alex looked up to meet her gaze. "I really missed you."

"Hmm," Piper smiled, moving to Alex and circling her arms around the older girl's waist. "I missed you too." Piper placed a light kiss on Alex's cheek before continuing. "Trust me, I would have much rather spent time with you and your mom, but with Danny backpacking across Europe all summer and Cal at nature camp, my mother insisted we go to Welfleet for a couple of weeks when they got home."

"I know," Alex reassured the blonde, kissing her. "Remember, I met your mom back in June, I know she's intense and hard to say no to. I'm just happy to see you."

Piper rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "Me too. These past seven weeks have been the longest of my life. I spent most of it just waiting to see you."

"Well, lucky for you, I now only live two buildings away. You can see me whenever you want."

"Hmm," Piper sighed contently, tilting her head and pressing her lips against Alex's neck.

"And," Alex continued. "Since your girlfriend in an older, more experienced college junior, I can get you into all the cool parties. You're going to have an amazing college experience."

"Well, that's the whole reason why I'm with you," Piper laughed, shoving Alex playfully. But she had to admit, she agreed that she was going to have an amazing college experience.

Especially with Alex Vause by her side.

* * *

_A/N 2: So, while this particular fic is a one shot, I do have potential ideas to continue it a little bit. I was thinking about writing a two-shot filling in what happened over the summer, as well as other future events in this AU. However, I haven't written anything, and I don't want to post something you aren't interested in reading. So, let me know whether you want to see more from this Piper and Alex or not!_


End file.
